Amor nacido del fuego
by vampiritha
Summary: El místico país de Ariale lleno de criaturas místicas y de la misma magia, se encuentra dividido en dos reinos: landscape y crystal. Ángela Taiana heredera del reino crystal y también poseedora del legendario cristal heart life, un misterioso cristal cuyo poder fluye a base de las emociones y los sentimientos del poseedor. Alexander kou herede
1. Chapter 1

Amor nacido del fuego

En el reino de crystal…

Una joven de larga cabellera castaña ondulada, ojos azules, piel blanca, labios de corazón y de una esbelta figura qué traía un vestido muy corto de hileritas por los hombros. Tenía una mano por el pecho, tocándose el corazón miraba muy triste la ventana de su cuarto.

-¡princesa Ángela!-dijo una voz entrando a la habitación haciendo qué la princesa regresara de sus pensamientos.

-buenos días Penélope… ¿se te ofrece algo?-dijo la princesa volteando a ver a su sirvienta qué se mantenía en reverencia.

-su padre la llama… quiere qué baje a desayunar con el-dijo la sirvienta levantando el rostro hacia Ángela.

-iré en cuanto me vista… gracias por avisarme-dijo la princesa volteando a ver su vestido tendido en la cama junto a su corona.

Penélope hizo reverencia de nuevo y abandono la habitación.

Al estar sola de nuevo Ángela miro de nuevo la ventana suspiro y en un susurro para sí misma dijo:

_"heart life ¿eh?"._

Se encamino hacia su vestido color morado de peto en forma de corazón, una cinta negra atada a su cintura y miles de brillos en el bajo del vestido, la corona era sobretodo de diamantes. Mientras se vestía pensaba en aquella leyenda qué le habían contado, aquella qué dice sobre un cristal muy poderoso llamado _heart life. _Un cristal con el poder de hacer todo; sanar, matar, construir y destruir.

En el reino de landscape…

Un muchacho de cuerpo muy formado, ojos verdes, cabello negro rizado, piel morena y labios carnosos. Tenía un traje de esmoquin pero, en vez de moño en el cuello llevaba una corbata de rayas. El muchacho bajaba las escalaras resonando zapatos.

Llego a un gran comedor donde estaba una mujer muy guapa pero ya grande de edad, al llegar el joven se acerco a la mujer, está se limpio con un pañuelo la boca y le beso la mejilla. Seguidamente se sentó a su lado y una joven sirvienta se acerco a él haciendo reverencia.

-buenos días príncipe Alexander, ¿desayunara ahora?-pregunto la joven.

-si Adela-dijo Alexander con voz seria.

-deberías ser más amable con nuestras doncellas hijo solo quieren darnos un buen servicio-dijo la mujer.

-madre, solo quiero dar a entender… -dijo Alexander pero su madre la interrumpió.

-lo sé hijo mío pero soy una reina y nada joven ¿acaso tardaras mucho en darme un par de nietos?- dijo la reina comiendo un pedazo de melón con un tenedor qué había en su plato.

-madre apenas tengo veinti dos años-dijo Alexander colocándose una servilleta en sus piernas.

-¡hijo! Hay muchas doncellas anhelantes de ser tu princesa solo tienes qué elegir una- dijo la madre volviendo a comer otro bocado.

-bueno es qué ninguna… -iba a decir pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-¡hijo no me vengas con esas cosas ahora! Todas las madres sabemos qué es lo qué buscan los jóvenes de ahora, y si es preciso dime y te traigo a las más bellas de landscape-dijo su madre moviendo el dedo anular haciendo qué enfrente del príncipe aparecieran miles de fotos.

-si sabes qué odio qué uses magia frente a mi ¿no?-dijo Alexander protestando.

-hijo no te molestes, lo sé. Eso solo qué quisiera verte casado pronto-le dijo su madre cruzando sus dedos.

-y yo deseo lo contrario, ya qué todas las "doncellas" como tú le dices llamar, son más bien unas buscadoras de corona-dijo el tomando con los dedos un pedazo de sandia en vez de usar tenedor.

-vamos hijo mío admito qué es verdad sobre lo de las doncellas pero y tu… ¿magia? ¿Nunca planeas usarla?-pregunto la reina picándole a lo qué más amonesta a Alexander.

-no-fue lo único qué dijo.

-pero hijo… parte de ser rey depende de tu magia… recuerda qué, solo los de la familia real tienen el don de la magia más poderosa qué existe… y usar la magia te ayudara a cuidar, curar y proteger más a tu futuro reino-dijo su madre en protesta.

-basta yo no deseo, ni nunca… ¡usare mi magia!-dijo el aporreando sus manos en la mesa para luego arrimar su silla y subir velozmente las escaleras.

-¿retiro el plato del joven mi señora?-se acerco una sirvienta.

-no lo tires, llévaselo a su recamara… seguramente ahí es donde se fue-dijo la reina también levantándose de su silla para salir al jardín real.

-de acuerdo mi reina-dijo la sirvienta haciéndole una reverencia cuando paso a su lado.

La reina salió a tomar aire puro, el jardín era realmente… mágico, todo ahí lo era. Lleno de mariposas, flores, césped, árboles frutales y un pequeño lago.

La reina se acerco a un manzano, tomo una manzana y la mordió.

-hijo mío… me gustaría saber la razón por la cual te niegas a usar tu magia, eres incluso más poderoso qué yo… ¿será por… la muerte de tu padre? Pronto la usaras quieras o no… siento algo maligno por venir-dijo para ella misma suspirando el aroma de la naturaleza.


	2. Cap 2 ¡Pervertido, depravado!

Crystal…

La princesa desayuno con su padre para después escaparse al atardecer de sus deberes reales eh irse a un lago cerca de la barrera de qué divide los dos reinos.

Se escapo junto a su mascota sherry un dragón bebe negro con alas rosadas.

Se quito su vestido, y lo acento muy cerca de la orilla del lago… sabía qué allí nadie del reino iba por qué era donde estaba la barrera y estaba prohibido pasar sin permiso de la rey en ese caso ella era hija del rey ¿no? Tenía permiso "según ella". El lago realmente era bello así qué Ángela metió a sherry con ella realmente el dragón parecía entender, ya qué jugaban a perseguirse el uno al otro nadando.

Hasta qué el sol se empezaba a ocultar, sabía qué se tenía qué ir o su padre la regañaría. Salió del agua sin ropa muy confiada, ella creía que por allí nadie iba… de crystal.

Sherry se sacudió.

-¡no! No me sigas mojando…-dijo la princesa sonriéndole a su mascota.

Ella se paso las manos por su cuerpo buscando qué el agua se escurra lo mayor posible, creía qué estaba sola así qué se puso a cantar.

Hasta qué un paso mal dado, interrumpió su canto.

-¿hay alguien allí?-pregunto Ángela e inmediatamente tomo su vestido y se cubrió. Miro a ver a todos lados, y solo se quedo viendo un gran árbol qué había justo a unos metros de ella.

-no deberías merodear tu sola…-dijo una voz detrás del árbol.

-¿me espiabas?-pregunto ella viendo el árbol, efectivamente la voz venía detrás de el

-no, vine pensando qué nadie venia aquí… quería estar solo… descuida no te vi tu horrendo cuerpo-dijo la voz quebradiza.

-¡quién eres!-grito Ángela esa persona la había ofendido y se había enojado.

-eso a ti no te importa plebeya… cuida por donde andas según yo se a este lugar está prohibido venir-le dijo.

-¡Sherry!-grito Ángela señalando el árbol haciendo qué el dragón brillara y quedara de un tamaño más grande. Sherry se puso detrás del árbol pero, no encontró a nadie.

-¿escapo?-dijo Ángela acercándose con su vestido pegado a su pecho.

El dragón brillo de nuevo y se hizo pequeño saltando a los brazos de Ángela.

-bueno no importa… buen trabajo sherry vas mejorando-le dijo pellizcando la nariz del dragón qué ronroneo.

Alexander se deslizo por el aire hasta llegar del otro lado de la barrera, por poco aquella chica lo descubre. Para ser una plebeya era muy hermosa… y ruda. Alexander sonrió con sus ocurrencias. El solo fue al lago a bañarse también y aunque le gusto lo qué vio, le irrito qué lo descubrieran.

Un poco enojado se encamino de nuevo a su castillo.


	3. cap 3 Obscuro ser

La vida de ambos príncipes se cruzaron de la nada, hasta esa tarde sus vidas habían sido tan solitarias y aburridas ya qué casi a ninguno le dejaban salir por su "propia protección"

La noche llego y los dos en sus respectivos reinos ya estaban…

En crystal…

Ángela corría y corría… ¿hacia dónde? Ni ella lo sabía.

Se oía voces a su alrededor, no quería escucharlas así qué se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Broto sangre del cielo, caían pequeñas esferas de sangre…

_Entrégamelo… dámelo... morirás por tenerlo… todos los qué dicen qué quererte, absolutamente todos… te traicionarán. ¡Tu vida es insignificante! ¡Ellos morirán por tu culpa!_

_-¿Qué_?-dijo la princesa abriendo los ojos y lo qué vio la aterrorizo. El bosque, su castillo… las personas… todo era silencio y obscuridad. Se vio las manos, las tenía manchadas de sangre… entorno los ojos.

¡Entrégamelo!

Landscape

En el castillo resonó el sonido de cristales rotos, el viento alzo todas las ventanas hasta las cortinas de telas más pesadas.

-¡el príncipe! ¡Protéjanlo!- se oyó detrás de la puerta de la habitación qué el príncipe dormía la manija se movía con gran desesperación pero está parecía no querer abrirse. Alexander despertó por el ruido de la puerta.

-¿pero qué?-exclamo al abrir los ojos y ver solo obscuridad.

-así qué eres tú, el muchacho y único de los ojos verdes-se oyó una voz.

-aparece ante mi-ordeno Alexander.

-basura, no necesitas verme… solo vengo a asesinarte-le reto aquella voz.

-¡Alexander!-se oyó la voz de su madre qué tiro la puerta y entro tras ella entraron varios sirvientes.

-reina ya estás muy vieja para esto-dijo la voz.

-¡ferceo! ¡Fuera de mi reino!-dijo la reina poniéndose delante de su hijo y juntando las manos en dirección a la nada.

-pronto… este reino y crystal ¡me pertenecerán! Solo hay una sola cosa qué yo deseo… si me lo dan juro dejar en paz a landscape y solo el reinado crystal sufrirá-dijo la voz provocando gran miedo en la reina.

-¡no caeré en tu chantaje!-dijo la reina produciendo una pequeña esfera de luz en sus manos.

La obscuridad tomo forma humana y lanzo cinco lazos de obscuridad qué atravesaron los cuerpos de los sirvientes, evaporándolos.

Alexander escucho sus gritos al igual que la reina, abrieron los ojos como platos… la magia con la qué lidiaría era maligna y muy poderosa… sabía qué no podría ganar.

La reina bajo las manos esfumando su esfera de luz.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-pregunto rendida, no quería qué más gente acabara como sus sirvientes.

-¡madre!-protesto Alexander.

-¡silencio! ¡Esto es el deber de un rey, siempre pensar en su reino! ¡No importa cuáles sean los sacrificios!-le grito enmudeciendo a Alexander.

Se oyó la risa de ese obscuro ser.


	4. Cap 4 el despertar de un nuevo poder

Crystal…

Se oyó el sonido de una bomba explotando muy cerca del castillo.

Lo cual hizo qué Ángela despertara de la pesadilla.

-¿sherry?-dijo la princesa llamando a su mascota qué en seguida salto a su cama.

El dragón hazlo su barbilla y Ángela se la acaricio.

-iré a ver qué sucede pequeña así qué quédate aquí-le ordeno alzándola para luego asentarla en su cama.

Las bombas se siguieron oyendo Ángela se asusto ¿estaban en guerra? Pensó.

Estaba con el mismo vestido de la mañana, no le intereso cambiarse ya qué quería ver si su padre estaba a salvo. Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con varios guardias con sus armaduras en la entrada de su puerta.

-¡¿pero qué sucede?!-grito desesperada Ángela al ver a su padre afuera luchando con su magia contra mounstros negros qué sus ojos no lograban distinguir. Le cerraron la puerta Ángela quería correr hacia su padre pero un guardia le agarro fuertemente de la cintura.

-princesa su padre está bien, permanezca atrás nosotros la protegeremos-le dijo el guardia soltándola para luego empujarla hacia atrás.

-¡pero… mi padre!-les grito.

-su magia es necesaria su alteza…-le dijo otro guardia qué empuñaba una espada.

La puerta exploto.

-¡protejan a la princesa!-grito un guardia.

Ángela sintió con el guardia de su lado la abrazo fuertemente protegiéndola de la explosión, ella tosió por tanto escombro.

-¡¿padre?!-Ángela se desespero ya qué cuando el escombro se disperso, vio a su padre tirado en el suelo… ¿lo vencieron? Se pregunto. Se armo de valor para deshacerse del guardián eh ir a correr para ver a su padre.

-¡princesa no!-grito el guardián cuando se le escapo Ángela.

Ángela llego junto a su padre, le alzo su cabeza y lo puso en sus piernas. Aun seguía vivo, así qué le acaricio la mejilla a su hija.

-Ángela…debes protegerte-le dijo muy débilmente.

-pero padre tu…-le dijo trabándose por su propio llanto.

-**¡matar a la princesa… y traer el cuerpo!-**gritaron las criaturas obscuras qué se acercaban. El rey alzo su mano, rayos de luz salieron qué alejo a las criaturas más no las destruyo.

-debes huir hija-le dijo su padre al ver qué esas horrendas criaturas se acercaban más.

-¡no padre! ¡No te abandonare!-le grito abrazando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con gran fuerza al ver qué un moustro transformo su mano en una daga gigante qué disponía a clavársela.

-¡princesa!-gritaron todos a los de su alrededor.

Una luz apareció tras ellos… era sherry qué se transformo en un gran dragón y se puso enfrente de Ángela para protegerla.

Ángela al notar sombra sobre sus ojos, los abrió…

-no… ¡sherry!-grito Ángela al ver frente ella la daga clavada en su mascota amada. La sangre de sherry corrió por la daga y pequeñas gotas cayeron en las manos blancas de la princesa.

El dragón gimió y lentamente se zafó de la daga para caer a un lado de Ángela.

Ángela tenía los ojos como platos hacia su dragón, intento tocarlo pero se vio las manos, las tenía llena de sangre y cenizas… se volvió hacia su padre para luego ver hacia arriba.

-¡NOO!-fue un grito de terror lo qué salió de la boca de la princesa, su cabello empezó a flotar y ella también. De su pecho salió una luz roja escarlata. Qué asusto a todos incluso los plebeyos cerca, salieron corriendo de allí.

Su padre sabía qué era lo qué le sucedía a su hija. La tristeza y la ira no eran buena combinación. Esa luz se esparció hacia todos los lados incluso en landscape, haciendo qué todo moustro maligno se desintegrara pero a miles de luces blancas y no a cenizas.

Como un boomerang, esa luz regreso de nuevo al pecho de Ángela votándola hacia el suelo inconsciente.

-¡mi rey!-gritaron los guardias al notar qué aquella luz no hacía daño a humanos.

-Ángela-dijo el rey arrastrándose hacia su hija.

Todos los guardias se les acercaron para ayudar al rey y otros para alzar a la princesa qué no despertaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey mando a llamar urgentemente a...?

Descubre en el proximo capitulo "¡¿Boda?!" a quien mando a llamar el padre de angela.

quienes ya haigan leido este fanfic, me imagino que han de a ver esperar que esta historia sea de anime... lo sient realmente, soy nueva aqui y no se eso de los generos... por favor, comenten para que yo sepa si les gusta y continue.


	5. cap 5 ¿Prometidos?

A la mañana siguiente, el rey mando a llamar urgentemente a à la otra reina del país de Ariale. La soberana de landscape.

Ángela estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su habitación con las mejillas humedecidas. Ya no tenía el vestido de la otra noche, las doncellas le habían puesto un traje de presentación y no una pijama nueva ya qué el rey les había dicho; "necesita descansar un poco y reponer sus energías perdidas… en este momento vístanla presentable qué tendremos visita".

La visita llego.

-pasen altezas… el rey dijo qué la esperen aquí enseguida vendrá-dijo una sirvienta abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ángela qué aun seguía durmiendo, entraron dos personas.

Una de esos dos individuos una mujer, se sentó en el sillón qué había justo a un lado de la cama donde descansaba Ángela.

El otro individuo era un joven, qué al ver a alguien dormido en la cama se acerco a ver quién era. Y al notar quien era abrió los ojos como platos.

-pero si ella es…-dijo casi sin voz el joven contemplando las mejillas de Ángela _¿ha llorado toda la noche o qué?_ Se pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Alexander? ¿Conoces a esa muchacha?-pregunto la reina sacando una abanico.

-eh… no-dijo Alexander semi sonrojado. ¡_Maldición!_ _Ayer le dije qué era una plebeya… espero qué no sea de la familia real… pero… es cierto, ella no me vio… _pensaba nerviosamente Alexander.

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse, el rey entro.

-buenas tardes reyna kou-dijo el rey besándole la mano ofrecida de la reyna.

-lo mismo dijo rey de crystal ¿para qué solicito mi presencia en su reino?-pregunto la reina volviéndose a abanicar.

-ella…-dijo el rey señalando a su hija ignorando la pregunta de la reina.

-muy bella joven-comento la reina.

-es mi hija Ángela, heredera del reino crystal-dijo con firmeza el rey.

-y el es Alexander, heredero del reino landscape-dijo la reina señalando a Alexander retando al rey sutilmente.

-¿podemos hablar afuera privadamente?-pregunto el rey viéndola con seriedad.

-¿puedo saber antes un poco? Ya qué los reyes de los dos reinos raramente se reúnen… debido al pleito de hace años, usted sabe mejor que yo por qué el país Ariale se separo en dos reinos-dijo la reina a la defensiva.

-desde luego… ayer hubo un ataque y me imagino qué su reino también fue atacado no es así… ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto el rey volteando su rostro asía otro lado.

-no se equivoca-dijo la reina alzando la barbilla en señal de poder.

-de eso quiero hablar con usted-dijo el rey secamente.

-muy bien-respondió la reina guardando su abanico.

El rey indico la puerta, y la reina entendió. Ambos reyes salieron de la habitación dejando a solas a Alexander y Ángela dormida.

Alexander se sentía muy nervioso con la presencia de aquella chica a su lado. Se disponía a sentar pero oyó el crujido de la cama y vio qué Ángela se había incorporado, tenía una mano en la cabeza y al ver a Alexander se desconcertó.

-disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Ángela un poco mareada. Se intento levantar pero enseguida tropezó al sentir el peso de su vestido pomposo así qué Alexander la tomo por los hombros.

-ese vestido parece ser más pesado qué tu-comento Alexander al notar la razón de su tropiezo. Ángela oculto su cara en su cuello aun se sentía débil, pero enseguida reacciono al escuchar su voz

-esa voz…-dijo levantando su rostro para perderse en aquellos ojos verdes.

Alexander no le prestó mucha atención, ya qué él también se perdió en sus ojos azules; como la noche iluminada por las estrellas.

-¡eres tú!-grito Ángela separándose bruscamente de Alexander.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto inocentemente Alexander, él sabía a qué se refería pero quería hacerla dudar de si misma.

-¡no te hagas, pervertido! ¡Fuiste tú… el que estaba tras ese árbol y escapo cuando…!-le gritaba pero se detuvo a lo ultimo por qué la memoria se le vino a la mente, lo sucedido de la noche anterior no fue un sueño, fue muy real.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Alexander al verla desplomarse hacia el suelo.

-sherry…-susurro Ángela recordando. Se volvió a ver las manos ahora las tenía blancas, pero ella aun las seguía viendo con sangre. Se cubrió los ojos para volver a llorar por su dragona.

Alexander se incoó y se le acerco para separarle las manos y verle el rostro envuelto en cascadas de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloraras?-le pregunto.

-¡qué te importa!-le grito apartando sus manos de las suyas.

-¡¿Ángela?!-abrió la puerta su padre desesperado al escucharla gritar.

Ángela escuchaba voces en su mente y se tapo los oídos en un intento de qué las voces se callen. El largo cabello de Ángela se empezó a elevar de nuevo.

-¡cálmate hija! ¡Nos asesinaras a todos!-le grito su padre acercándose a ella.

Ángela parecía no escuchar.

Alexander su puso enfrente de su madre, no entendía qué es lo qué sucedía pero al escuchar lo qué el rey grito se puso en defensa de su madre.

Su padre no lograba hacerla entrar en razón, y ahora los muebles se elevaban.

El rey hizo lo primero qué se le vino a la mente; la abofeteo.

Ángela reacciono de inmediato, haciendo qué la cama y su ropero hiciera gran ruido al tocar suelo.

-¿pero qué es lo qué me está ocurriendo?-Ángela tenía la voz casi ahogada. Está vez, si se percato de lo qué hizo. Se lanzo a los brazos de su padre.

-¿apenas se le está presentado…sus poderes? ¿Pues qué edad tiene?-dijo la reina haciendo a un lado a su hijo qué se quedo en shock por la escena.

-hace dos meses qué cumplió los dieciocho-le respondió rápidamente el rey acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-pero nunca había visto tal descontrol, y para dos meses… ya debió haber aprendido a manejar sus poderes-dijo la reina hincándose a un lado del rey.

-¿y usted quién es?-pregunto Ángela despegándose de su padre para ver el rostro de la persona al lado de su padre. Tenía una corona, lo cual la desconcertó más.

-soy la reina de landscape, querida-le respondió acariciándole su larga cabellera adivinando lo qué pensaba.

-¿landscape? Ah, si… el otro reino-dijo ella recordando.

-sin duda alguna… me encantara tener una hermosa nuera como tu-dijo la reina sonriéndole.

Ángela al oírla se quedo de piedra al igual qué Alexander qué enseguida se volteo a ver a su madre. _¿Acaso le conto el plan de ferceo y su padre había estado de acuerdo?_ Pensó Alexander.

-¿pero de qué está hablando padre?- Ángela miro a su padre con ojos llorosos. Su padre la miro con tristeza.

-hija… el ataque de ayer… si estamos vivos fue gracias a ti, por qué has despertado tus poderes mágicos pero…-el rey no quería continuar para él no era tan fácil entregar a su hija, pero debía hacerlo… si aliaban los dos reinos y destruían a ferceo juntos si necesidad de usar los poderes de Ángela… sería mucho mejor, ella podría vivir por más tiempo.

-¿gracias a mi? ¡Pero si yo ni hice nada!-se quejo.

-posiblemente ahora no logras acordarte, pero así fue-le dijo su padre soltándola por completo parta qué se pudiera levantar del suelo indignada.

-¿esa luz escarlata provino de ella?-pregunto Alexander intentando unirse a la conversación.

-así es príncipe Alexander-le respondió el rey incorporándose y ayudando a la reina a incorporarse.

-¿príncipe?-Ángela se quedo estupefacta.

-el es mi hijo-dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros.

-y tu futuro prometido-la voz del rey era seria, y fría.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron ambos quedando como verdaderos tontos.

como lo oyen, se casaran dentro de quince días-le siguió la reina.


	6. Capitulo 6 Obligación

ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

Gracías por el primer review, no sé quien lo envio... fue anonimo, pero gracias por tu apoyo y por leer... gracías a tiu me he animado para continuar con esta loca historia! en verdad gracias...! ahora estoy de vacaciones, soy una chica de ya 15 años de edad y pronto ingresare a la prepa, asi que aprovechare las vacaciones para actualizar. Critiquen, alaben... xD todo es bueno! Bien, ya estuvo el corte comercial... continuemos!

-Capitulo 6 "Obligación"-

Ángela puso una cara de horror.

-¡dime qué no es verdad padre!-le grito Ángela endureciendo los puños.

-lo lamento hija, pero como ferceo…-su voz se desvaneció.

-¿ferceo?-pregunto Ángela.

-el es un hechicero de magia obscura muy poderosa…lo desterraron de crystal y me lo ofreció tu padre como uno más de landscape, pero yo no acepte por la gran maldad qué había en su corazón. Pretende tomar al país Ariale y eso… es algo qué tanto como tu padre y yo no podemos permitir y pensamos… ¿Por qué no unir nuestros reinos, con nuestros dos hijos?-la reina iba seguir pero le dirigió la mirada al rey.

-cuando ustedes dos se casen uniremos los dos castillos con nuestra magia, hasta qué quede un solo castillo. Y se romperá la barrera qué divide al país Ariale… ese es el propósito, unir ejércitos, unir reinos… todas nuestras fuerzas para destruir a ferceo-

-¡pero debe a ver otra manera! ¡No quiero atar mi vida a ese!-señalo a Alexander qué se quedo de piedra al ser señalado.

-¡no creas qué será divertido atar mi vida a ti princesita!-le contraataco.

-¡silencio los dos!-les grito el rey inmediatamente ambos se callaron, apenados.

La reina los vio discutir y sonrió ante la idea de verlos enamorados; ¿polos opuestos se atraen no? Pero ante la idea su cara se volvió sombría… el rey les había puesto en bandeja de plata a la princesa; el precio, para salvar solo a landscape.

-¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunto la reina intuyendo. Ya qué solo dos personas qué se conocen y de mal modo, se gritarían con tanta familiaridad.

Alexander se ruborizo ante la pregunta de su madre así qué se volvió para ver hacia la ventana.

-claro… qué no-respondió Ángela ligeramente ruborizada. _¡Claro qué si, pervertido idiota! _Pensaba Ángela a sus espaldas.

-no cambien el tema… ambos se irán juntos a la pequeña mansión cerca de la barrera. Para conocerse un poco-dijo el rey moviendo su dedo. Haciendo qué ante ellos pareciera abrirse el siver espacio en una mancha en el aire llenos de brillos salientes. En él se podía ver claramente una mansión cerca de un lago… ¡el lago! Donde se conocieron de la peor manera.

-¡no pienso irme a ningún lado con este! ¡Y mucho menos a solas!-repuso la princesa roja de la ira.

-¡no tengo ni la más mínima intención en ti! ¡Así qué despreocúpate!-le aporreo a Ángela qué lo miro ruborizada.

-¡padre!-le grito como una niña qué lloraba por su juguete.

-¡Ángela! ¡Eres una princesa, y eres especial! ¡Más qué cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Acepta tu responsabilidad! ¡Ya sé qué lo qué le dije pero ya no se podrá! ¡¿O al menos qué quieras qué más personas murieran como sherry?! ¡Deja de quejarte, y hazlo mejor para tu reino! ¡Ya qué los de la realeza a veces tienen qué sacrificarse por su reino!-le regaño su padre. Ángela bajo la mirada, nunca la había gritado tan fuerte, nunca había habido la necesidad. Ya qué Ángela nunca le reprochaba nada a su padre sin embargo, está fue su primera vez.

Alexander se sorprendió ante la tonada de voz del rey de crystal y más sobre ese; "Ya sé qué lo qué le dije pero ya no se podrá" ¿a qué se referirá? Se preguntaba Alexander. Ángela se volteo en dirección a la ventana y dijo:

-está bien, me casare-

-es lo mejor princesa, ya verás qué nos es tan difícil convivir con el haragán de mi hijo- Alexander fulmino con la mirada a su madre.

-¿pueden dejarme a solas, un momento… por favor?-Ángela casi lo ordeno.

-con su permiso-dijo la reina tomando por el brazo a Alexander dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando salieron, Ángela se derrumbo a llorar. No entendía que le sucedía ¿por qué su padre decía qué ella era especial? ¡Era igual qué cualquiera! ¡Tenía sueños, y se los han roto frente a la cara! ¡Ya tenía a alguien a quien querer, y su padre lo sabía! Cuando mataron a su dragona sintió tanta ira y tristeza a la vez qué se sintió sumergida en la obscuridad, como si algo o alguien hubiera ocupada su lugar en su cuerpo… otra persona.

La reina kou y el príncipe llegaron a la sala y el rey le ordeno a una de sus sirvientas qué trajeran un aperitivo; galletas y te.

-hijo, ordenare qué traigan tus maletas-le comunico la reina agarrando el teléfono qué había a un lado. Aprovechando qué el rey se fue un rato.


	7. Cap 7 Partida

Guaaau!... esté capitulo si que es algo largo! espero que lo disfruten mucho! por cierto, a alguien le gusta el vocaloid? yo lo amo! y mas a: Rin & Len kagamine... estaba pensando en hacer un fanfic de ellos dos.. pero no sé... ustedes que opinan? n.n por cierto, mi nombre es alejandra!

Comenzemos!

-Capitulo 7 "Partida"-

-¿hoy mismo nos iremos a esa mansión?-pregunto Alexander extrañado mirando a su madre.

-exacto-le dijo su madre mientras giraba la ruleta del teléfono antiguo para marcar el teléfono de su castillo.

-¡pero madre! ¿No crees qué es demasiado pronto?-le reprimió.

Pero su madre hablaba por teléfono y no le quiso responder. Cuando por fin colgó, se giro hacia Alexander y suspiro.

.

-tú sabes cuál es el precio Alexander… y el rey de crystal nos lo ha puesto demasiado fácil, te has ahorrado el enamoramiento y bla bla-le dijo la reina.

-tú sabes qué yo no estoy muy de acuerdo…-

-¡Alexander por favor! ¡Obedece!-le grito su madre levantándose del mueble para enfrentarlo.

-si madre-dijo Alexander bajando la mirada.

Su madre se conmovió así qué se acerco y le tomo la cara.

-hijo se qué esto no ha de ser fácil para ti, pero debes pensar en tu pueblo… y solo te pido una cosa, cuando sea tu esposa… asegúrate de qué realmente se convierta en tu mujer, si me entiendes ¿no? Ya qué si nos descubre y aun no consumaste tu matrimonio… ella podrá des hacer su matrimonio sin necesidad de tu autorización y qué hagas lo qué hagas… no te enamores de ella-Alexander al escuchar lo ultimo alzo la vista hacia su madre qué lo veía con ojos de compasión.

-ya llame a mi reino, las maletas de Alexander llegaran máximo en quince o veinte minutos-le informo.

-mandare a qué avisen a…-decía alzando la mano hacia su sirvienta qué estaba en la esquina.

-no se preocupe, le diré yo-se ofreció Alexander.

-gracias joven-dijo el rey bajando la mano para sonreírle a Alexander. La reina miro a su hijo subir la escalera recelosa.

Alexander tuvo cuidado de abrir silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Ángela.

Cuando entro la vio sentada en un silla frente a la ventana qué ahora estaba abierta y dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje de la naturaleza. Había viento, lo qué hacia qué su cabello se moviera majestuosamente.

-Ángela…-Alexander casi susurro.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso viniste a burlarte de mí?-pregunto ella tranquilamente sin mirarlo a ver.

-gracias por no delatarme frente a mi madre-dijo Alexander abriendo la puerta de par en par. Acercándose a ella cuidadosamente.

-no lo hice por ti, me da vergüenza qué sepan qué tu me viste… sin ropa-

-ya te dije qué no…-

-¡mentira! ¡Me viste!-le grito ahora si volteándolo a ver. El se quedo viendo sus ojos azules qué ahora estaban hinchados.

-ya no importa eso ahora, empaca tus cosas… nos vamos hoy mismo-dijo caminando en dirección hacia el ropero.

-¡¿Qué te crees tu para ordenarme?!-le grito.

-¡me creo tu prometido por desgracia! ¡Ahora empaca tus cosas, o lo hago yo! ¡Y me valdrá un bledo qué toque tu ropa femenina!-

-¡no te atrevas!-le grito levantándose rápidamente para poder detener su mano qué estaba abriendo un caja de su ropero.

Ella enseguida lo abrazo por la espalda y con su mano derecha detuvo la mano de Alexander.

-¿pero qué haces?-pregunto Alexander al sentirla por la espalda.

-está bien… hare mis maletas-le dijo apretando su mano.

-así igual qué tu, no deseo casarme contigo… solo quiero salvar mi reino y si tengo qué hacerlo uniendo mi patética vida contigo, lo hare-le dijo el ahora tomando la mano de Ángela; tenía la piel muy suave y tibia.

-lo mismo te digo… nunca quise casarme de esta manera-le dijo Ángela soltándose del agarre de Alexander, y soltando su espalda también.

-mis maletas llegaran dentro de unos quince minutos como máximo… así qué apresúrate. Y te recomiendo usar un vestido más ligero, la mansión donde viviremos hace mucho calor…-le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ángela saco su maleta y empezó a meter todos sus vestidos, trajes de baños por si quería nadar en el lago, ya qué está vez no se bañaría desnuda. Botas, zapatos cómodos, alguno qué otro tacón, ropas normales posibles y su corona, por si la necesitaba. Se sintió estúpida a lado de Alexander en ese momento.

Se cambio y se puso un vestido más fresco de verano color azul ambarino con unas botas cafés. Qué hacia resaltar su curvas, era atado al cuello y un pequeño amarre por en medio de los pechos.

Diez minutos más tarde, bajo y llego a la sala. Vio efectivamente, qué las maletas de Alexander ya estaban allí, su padre y la reina de landscape ya estaban ahí en la puerta principal.

-el carruaje ya está listo hija…-le dijo su padre invitándola a salir.

-permítanos princesa-dijeron dos sirvientes qué recogieron sus maletas.

Ella vio con tristeza su carruaje atado por dos caballos, el señor qué dirigía se le quedo viendo por lo hermosa qué era, pero también por otro detalle, el camarote si qué era muy elegante.

Ángela ni quería ver a su padre, así qué se encamino hacia el carruaje.

-sé qué posiblemente me odiaras hija… pero todo esto es por el reino… además esos quince días aparte de servirte para conocer a tu prometido… te servirá para aprender a controlar tu magia-le dijo el rey esperando a que Ángela se volteara, pero no fue así.

Alexander se puso a lado de Ángela para ver por qué no respondía. Pero lo qué vio lo estremeció; lagrimas.

-cuidare de ella señor-le dijo Alexander haciéndole una muy discreta reverencia.

-después de esos quince días se casaran… en el sagrado grial… después de eso, los dos castillos ya deben estar unidos y ustedes se vendrán a vivir aquí. Pero… les daremos unos quince días más para su luna de miel-dijo la reina enfatizando la ultimo.

-de acuerdo-asintió Alexander.

Alexander le abrió la puerta a Ángela la cual entro al carruaje sin chistar. Se puso al final del carruaje ya qué no quería ver a su padre. Alexander entro segundos después, al darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida a su madre.

El señor galopó, partiendo de una vez... marchandosé del lugar.


	8. Cap 8 Beso de hielo

Hooola :'3 ayer subí dos capitulos, por que...! son vacaciones! y procuraré subir un capitulo al dia...! espero que les agrade este cap, sin mas que decir... ¡comenzemos!

-CAPITULO 8 "Beso de hielo"

Adentro del carruaje Ángela seguía derramando lágrima tras lágrima. Se sentía horrible. De repente algo tapo su vista, una tela blanca de algodón.

-deja de llorar, qué siento qué te llevan al mismisimo infierno-le dijo Alexander soltando el pañuelo cuando ella extendió las manos. Era malo qué ella estuviera triste.

Ella se seco las lágrimas y lo miro. Hasta ahora no había notado lo guapo y amble qué era Alexander.

-no lloro por qué me encerraran con el moustro, si no por qué… no le di la cara a mi padre-le dijo intentando molestarlo. Pero a Alexander pareció no ofenderle su comentario.

-lamento ser un moustro entonces-le respondió con un tono irónico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había necesidad de qué nos casáramos?-pregunto ella cuando termino de secarse la cara.

-para aliar nuestros reinos, pero ten por seguro… qué no fue idea de mi madre-

-¡no creo que mi padre quiera atarme a un superficial!-

-¡no soy superficial!-se quejó.

-¡claro qué si! ¡Se te nota de lejos! ¡No tienes sentimientos! ¡Ni siquiera te negaste a casarte conmigo!-lo recriminó.

-¡por qué yo igual acepte por la misma razón qué tu, por mi reino! ¡Ya te lo dije!-

-¡hipócrita!-

-¡deja de gritarme o haré algo qué en verdad…!-

-¡¿Qué harás?! ¡Tú no me…!- Ángela fue callada por la boca de Alexander.

Desde la primera vez qué la vio quiso besar esos labios rojos de corazón. La tenía sujetada por los hombros, Ángela comenzó a forcejear empujándolo contra su pecho. Pero el parecía tener cuerpo de acero... era un beso de hielo, realmente sin calidez alguna.

El señor qué mandaba a los caballos sintió como si alguien forcejeara adentro de la cabina se sonrojo, y solo se limito a decir;

-estos jóvenes…-dijo casi susurrando para qué no le oyeran.

Ángela no tuvo otra alternativa, busco como zafarse y le dio una cachetada que hasta afuera de la cabina se oyó.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez!-Ángela se tapo la boca con su mano.

-¡te lo había advertido!-

-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer… o me harás enfadar!-

-¡no me apetece tener una guerra de magia contigo! ¡Además, deberás besarme ante tu reino y el mismísimo día de la boda! ¡Así qué acostúmbrate!-

-¡ni de muerta te besaría frente a mi reino!-

-pues qué mal… me ahorrarías el hecho de ir a desenterrarte-

-¡¿si sabes qué ahora mismo no tengo autocontrol de mis poderes verdad?!-

-de hecho si… por eso me dio esto tu padre-dijo el sacando algo de su bolso; era una pequeña varita color dorado con un botón color rojo.

-¿y para qué es?-

-tu padre previno qué podrías matarme algún día de estos, así qué esto… forma una barrera de energía a la cual, tu magia no afecta-

-¡maldita sea…!-se quejo.

-ya llegamos-se oyó adelante... ''''CONTINUARA''''


	9. Cap 9 Eres como una rosa

El caítulo de hoy! lo subí más temprano que ayer hahah xD disfrutenlo!

aclaro las _palabras en cursivas _son: los pensamientos, a veces los sueños que ellos tienen...

en este cap, las **palabras en negrita **son: de la obscuridad, o lo maligno... mayormente para esto uso la negrita.

y ya saben -las palabras dentro de estos signos- son lo que dicen los personajes.

-CAPITULO 9 "Eres cómo una rosa"-

ya llegamos-se oyó adelante.

-¡sí!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Alexander fue educado y le abrió la puerta a Ángela pero ella indignada, se bajo por la puerta opuesta.

La mansión era muchísimo más chica qué el castillo de ambos, pero en realidad era muy acogedora.

Alexander ayudaba al señor a bajar a las maletas mientras Ángela se perdía en sus recuerdos viendo el lago.

Fue el sonido del carruaje irse, y el sonido de la puerta de la mansión lo qué hizo qué Ángela despertara de sus recuerdos.

-¿no piensas entrar?-le pregunto Alexander en el alumbrar.

-si ya voy-le respondió.

Ángela se encamino hacia la puerta, y en cuanto entro Alexander cerró la puerta tan duro qué hizo sobresaltar a Ángela.

-esto me asusta un poco…-susurro Ángela aun de espaldas de Alexander.

-¿no me digas qué nunca… has estado a solas con un hombre…? ¿Novio, quizás?-pregunto Alexander desatando su corbata.

Ángela se volteo y al verlo desatarse la corbata se sonrojo.

-¡pero de qué hablas!-le dijo con voz quebradiza.

-¿nunca?-pregunto acercándosele.

-¡Eh…! ¿Dónde será mi habitación?-pregunto rápidamente cambiando de tema.

Alexander se rio por la manera tan torpe en qué cambio el tema.

-la mansión es bastante grande sí, pero… tres habitaciones son de invitados… y la última es… nuestra-

-¿nuestra? ¡Pero de qué rayos hablas! ¡No dormiré contigo!-le grito.

-pues yo no planeo dormir en el sofá-le dijo pasándose por su lado.

Ángela le siguió con la mirada, y no solo con eso si no también con los pies. Alexander la guio hasta la qué sería su "habitación".

-bien, está será-

-¡qué no dormiré contigo!-le grito de nuevo Ángela.

-oh, por favor… tu padre me pido cuidarte mucho, y si para eso tengo qué traerte en brazos hasta la cama y atarte con una soga…-

-no te atreverías…-

-no me retes-

Ángela lo miro fijamente. Eran como el agua y el fuego… diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez.

-¿Qué harás?-le pregunto Alexander acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Contemplo las curvas de los labios.

-dormir contigo… ten por seguro qué no-le dijo alejándose.

-eres como una rosa Ángela-le dijo Alexander pronunciando su nombre con gran suavidad.

-¿Rosa?-repito con incredulidad.

-Sí, tienes una belleza infinita pero, no a cualquiera permites acercarse a ti… tienes espinas qué pueden lastimar cuando sientes peligro…. No te haré daño, preciosa-

-no sé si eso es un cumplido…-

-piénsatelo-Alexander se metió a la habitación y puso una maleta encima de la cama.

Ángela no quería seguir escuchando esa vos qué por rara razón le resultaba irritante.

Ángela salió de la mansión para irse al lago y ver el hermoso paisaje.

-¿Por qué tenía qué ser así?-se pregunto a si misma llevándose una mano al corazón.

El landscape un aura maligna estaba dentro, del castillo en proceso de unión.

**_¿Y qué? ¿Ya la tienes para mí?_**

Se oía una voz qué provenía del humo de aura negro qué giraba alrededor de la reina.

-danos tiempo… en eso vamos, he adelanto lo más qué he podido la boda-

**_Así me gusta reina, qué obedezcas… un mes, nada más de tiempo._**

-ese es el tiempo qué necesito pero… ferceo… ¿para qué la quieres?-

**_Eso no te incumbe, pero si tanta curiosidad tienes… la necesito para tener más poder del qué ya tengo, para construirme un cuerpo._**

-¿planeas…?-pregunto la reina temiendo lo peor.

**_No, usare su cuerpo… ya qué dudo qué sobreviva en el proceso… y si lo hace, la usare de incubadora_**

-¿incubadora? Te refieres a qué tú…-

**_Exactamente…_**

_Hijo mío, no se te ocurra enamorarte de esa niña… ya qué esto te será más difícil _ pensaba la reina...

***continuara*** hasta mañana!


	10. cap 10 beso atrevido

Y bien, no tengo horarios fijos... pero bien... ningún comentario hasta ahora, y me desanima un poco...pero bueno! el siguiente cap, bla bla...

-CAPITULO 10 "Beso atrevido"

Ángela decidió entrar a la mansión ya qué la puesta de sol se acercaba.

Al entrar vio qué Alexander estaba en el gran comedor, comiendo fruta. Y a su lado había un plato con fruta picada en un asiento vacío.

-es para ti, no quiero qué te andes muriendo de hambre-dijo señalando con su tenedor en la mano, al asiento qué estaba a su lado.

-eh… gracias-dijo resignada sentándose a su lado. Tomo el tenedor y se dispuso a picar el melón, su fruta favorita. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunto admirándola

-es qué… pusieron mi fruta preferida-dijo con gran entusiasmo.

-¿pusieron? Si aquí no hay nadie más qué tu y yo-

-¿de verdad? Creí qué habrías querido sirvientes-

-no los necesito, puedo manejarme con mis manos… de hecho pensaba qué siendo una princesa, serias tú la qué no podría vivir sin sirvientes-

-claro qué no, no necesito de ellos-dijo metiéndose una uva a la boca con las manos.

-me extraña esto de ti, no me lo creo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto con ironía.

-las mujeres con una corona suelen ser muy ambiciosas, no me lo negaras ¿verdad?-

-yo no soy ambiciosa, de haber podido escoger, hubiera elegido ser plebeya-

-Sí, claro qué si-dijo Alexander con sarcasmo.

-¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Te gusta tener doncellas lavándote los pies?-

-nunca he dejado qué me laven nada-Alexander se limpio la boca, para poder mirarla.

-qué raro, los hombres con corona suelen querer a todas las doncellas a su disposición- le dijo Ángela retándolo.

-si sabes qué dentro de quince días… perdón, catorce… ¿serás mi esposa?-le pregunto poniéndole los dedos en su barbilla para atraerla hacia sí.

-no por qué yo quiera-le dijo dejándose guiar por su contacto.

-deberás cumplir con todos tus deberes matrimoniales-le dijo acercándola cada vez más.

-¿no puedo oponerme?-le pregunto centímetros de su boca.

-no deberías… si sabes qué al ir al santo grial, no solo uniremos los dos reinos formando al nuevo "ariale" qué será un solo reino, si no qué también… me darás parte de tu alma, juraras amarme…-

-conozco perfectamente todo lo qué te daré, y todo lo qué jurare hacer-le dijo Ángela colocando su manos alrededor de la cintura de él.

-no lo harás, gallina-le dijo Alexander cuando vio la forma tan atrevida en la qué Ángela le ofreció los labios.

-¿apostamos?-dijo acercándosele más.

-me encantaría-contesto.

De repente en un momento de locura por parte de ella, lo jalo de su cintura haciendo qué sus bocas fueran una sola, no perdería contra ese mañoso. Alexander era un experto besando, pero a lado de ella se sentía un novato. Ángela se tenso un poco al sentir el cambio de besar, para darle paso al beso más atrevido qué hay.

Ángela soltó su cintura para poder rodearle el cuello y profundizar el beso.

Hasta qué Ángela oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

¿En verdad crees qué es real?

-¿Qué?-dijo Ángela rompiendo ese mágico pero atrevido beso.

-yo no he dicho nada-le dijo soltándola por completo.

Ángela miro a ver a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Después de auto revisarse lo miro y se sonrojo.

-discúlpame, quiero irme a dar un baño-le dijo levantándose de su silla, caminando lo más rápido posible.

-¿iras a la laguna?-le pregunto Alexander viéndola como una extraña al ver qué iba a salir por la puerta principal.

-eh… no-le dijo endureciendo sus puños.

-el baño está por ahí-Alexander señalo un pasillo sin dejar de verla.

-con permiso-le dijo cruzándose de largo.

Ángela llego y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

El baño era… grande. Tenía un yacusi con mosaicos qué parecían de oro. Los lavabos eran de mármol. Había velas rojas y blancas por todos lados.

Se desnudo y puso seguro a la puerta… se metió al yacusi a pesar de qué aun se estaba llenando. Ser relajo y se toco los labios, los tenía calientes y al parecer inflamados, luego se toco el corazón. Le latía a mil por hora.

-no Alexander… no puedo dejar qué me hechices con tus ojos verdes… con esos labios qué en un momento, creí qué me devorarían-se rio por su propio comentario.

Cerró los ojos recordando aquel aroma del qué estuvo cerca, esa sensación nueva.

De repente el agua se volvió fría. Se estaba congelando...


End file.
